


For my most Beautiful

by cherrytruck



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Financial Issues, M/M, Pegging, Trans Male Character, ha, oh also in this story steven is kind of in a financial hiTCH??? ??? ????, oh and, ohohohohoh, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven currently lacks the luxury to spend his money at will due to problems at Devon, while Wallace himself is going through financial problems. Steven tries to prove he'll still be there for Wallace no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For my most Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oudeteron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudeteron/gifts).



> Another birthday gift for oudeteron! Because the previous fic was actually a joke gift. HA! Don't I spoil you so dearly?
> 
> Oh, also please mind the errors and repetition, I did have to write this in a short amount of time but I'll edit it and make it sound neater when I can...

Steven walked alongside the breezy trails of Lilycove, setting out to go shop - only for a few items though, since he couldn’t afford to be a spender during a time when Devon wasn’t quite going through a good time for business. Lilycove just so happened to be the closest store with a good selection of items.

Just as he was about to walk into the large department store building, he noticed a familiar looking face - with bright green hair, and his usual trademark white hat. He was sitting on the bench, alone, and he didn’t look too happy.

“Wallace?”

“Oh...Steven? Oh my!” Wallace looked surprised, quickly wiping his cheeks and trying to force a smile. “Hello!”

“Is something the matter, Wallace?” Steven walked up to him, observing the fact that even though Wallace looked amazing and well-polished, it looked like he had already had a cry over something before Steven got here.

“Yeah...well. I didn’t get the job.” Wallace swung his legs forward, looking down and giving off a sarcastic laugh. “Am I really that awful and unwanted? At this rate I’ll never have what it takes to be a contest master!”

“Wallace.” Steven sat down beside him and reassuringly put an arm around Wallace. “You’re already training to be a gym leader as Juan’s apprentice. That’s already a huge achievement! And I still believe you will one day be an amazing contestant. Just because you didn’t get a job as the berry blending assistant for kids or the tour guide...also for kids, it doesn’t mean you aren’t contest material. You have far more potential than that. I’m sure of it.”

“Well maybe, but I need the experience! And the money! And I’ve already lost the first beauty contest I entered!” Wallace shook his head and looked at Steven. “Contests are expensive! Training to be a gym leader is also expensive! And it’s not like I can go up challenging random kids on the streets because hardly any trainer goes out nowadays and kids know not to carry a lot of money...ughh.”

Steven felt bad, especially considering that normally he’d be able to fill whatever financial gap Wallace was in - it was unfortunate that his company was going through a hitch that made Steven feel the whole miniature recession they were both going through. “I promise, Wallace, you’ll be fine. Please don’t stress yourself out over this. I’ll be there for you if anything happens.”

“No you won’t,” Wallace suddenly hit out. “Even I know you’re barely able to provide for yourself these days.”

Steven felt a bit hurt by that - “I didn’t just mean with money. But...if that’s all you’re concerned with, I’m sorry that I can’t do more at the moment. I really wish I could, and I’m trying my best by doing extra work on the side, you know.”

Wallace looked away, and then covered his face with his hands. He sounded like he was about to cry again.

“Steven...I’m so sorry. I’m…”

“Hey. Wallace, it’s fine.” Steven wrapped himself around Wallace tightly, kissing him in the forehead, the only bit that wasn’t covered by his hands. “It’s ok, we’ll get through this together. I really do promise that.” Steven then had an idea to cheer Wallace up - he did come here only to buy himself a pair of new boots, but screw that. His current ones could still make do, and perhaps Steven did need to learn and understand what it was like not being able to spend his credit card at will for such minor things. “Hold on, Wallace. I’ll be back. Don’t go running off anywhere.”

“Huh? Steven, what are you-”

Steven quickly walked into the store, skipping through all the things we wanted to buy but didn’t have the finances for, instead heading towards a section where he imagined Wallace would drag him into. Surrounded by full of clothes and accessories, Steven picked up and outfit that he remembered Wallace once had his eyes on. There could have been more he bought, but for now, this would do. He requested the item to be put in a gift box, and then on the way out, he bought himself a cone of some rather luxurious ice cream.

He came back out to be greeted by the breezy air, and Wallace was still sat there, looking at Steven. He made his way back to Wallace, and then he handed over the bag containing his gift.

“This is for you.”

“Steven?! N-no, I didn’t want you to actually go and spend your money just to cheer me up…” Wallace looked guilty, although he couldn’t hide on his face that he was actually quite stoked. “But well...if that’s your idea of cheering me up, I don’t mind…”

Wallace opened up the box, and gasped when he saw what was inside. He picked up the deep-blue shirt that was decorated with golden stars on its sleeve. Wallace’s mouth remained wide open in joy, and he even nuzzled the fabric while letting his fingers feel every inch of it.

Steven smiled, satisfied by the reaction. “That’s for you to wear when you one day become a contest master.”

“You remembered I wanted this from a long time ago! That’s kind of creepy how you have such a good memory, but I’m so happy!” Wallace laughed and neatly put the shirt back into its box, and he was about to hug Steven, but then noticed that he was still holding his ice cream cone. “Oh um...aren’t you going to eat that?”

“Well...actually, this is also for you.” Steven handed over the ice cream, which surprisingly didn’t look like it was going to melt soon. “You like green tea ice cream, right?”

“But...this stuff is expensive too!” Wallace gave Steven another guilty look, but that look instantly disappeared when Wallace helped himself and started licking. He let off an immensely satisfied sound. “Mmm..oh goodness. I forgot how good this tasted…”

Steven chuckled, glad that he spent his money on a good cause as opposed to buying shoes for himself after all. Seeing Wallace like this bought on far more happiness than what the latter would have done for him. “Feeling better now?”

“Yeah...thanks, Steven.” Wallace smiled back. “Hm...you kind of look hungry yourself. You want to share this ice cream? I don’t know if I can finish it, actually. I mean this is a huge cone!”

“...oh?” Steven didn’t realize he was letting off such a look, but Wallace completely read him off. “Well...are you sure?”

“Yes!” Wallace patted on the empty space on the bench next to him, indicating for Steven to sit next to him again. He did so, and offered the large green cone of ice cream for him to eat. Steven licked off some of the ice cream, also now just realizing how good this stuff tasted.

“Ohh...that is really good.”

“Isn’t it!” The two of them were now leaning on the ice cream together, both consuming it in hunger - Steven then felt his tongue bump into Wallace’s, and they both couldn’t help but let out a huge laugh.

~

The two men went back to Steven’s home, simply because it was easier to get back to than Sootopolis, and it wasn’t like the two of them had much else to do for the time being. Steven wanted Wallace to try on his new gift, and then possibly do other things that he had only half-planned in his mind.

“You look beautiful, Wallace.” Steven wistfully gazed at the other man while sitting on the bedside, admiring how well Wallace was able to pull off the shirt that was gifted to him. He wasn’t wearing his hat, but it didn’t made him look any less unique. “More than I imagined in my mind.”

“Oh, Steven.” Wallace looked into the mirror, having done so a couple of times already, and giggled. “You really think so?”

“Yes. Come here,” Steven commanded, and Wallace didn’t hesitate to come and sit on Steven’s lap and then kiss him. His hands went all over Steven’s back, with the sounds of his golden stars chiming against each other he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You think now I stand a better chance at contests and making an impression on other people, now that I have this expensive-looking shirt on me?”

“Well,” Steven touched Wallace’s back, hands eventually meeting on his shoulders where his skin was exposed by the openings of the shirt. “I think you are beautiful no matter what you wear. I think I’d prefer you naked, though…”

“I can’t turn up to job interviews and contests naked!” Wallace laughed, very lightly punching Steven in the arm. “Or is that how it’s done in Devon?”

“Only if you’re with me and you happen to be a gorgeous man named Wallace,” Steven joked back. He let himself fall onto his back, pulling Wallace down with him, kissing him again.

“Really now, Steven? I think Wallace is kind of a common name, so that must be a ton of men you’ve hired in a very unethical manner.”

Steven laughed, finding this entire situation ridiculous and too funny for what he had intended. At least now they were both finding something amusing rather than worrying about their money troubles though, and Steven knew how precious moments like this were at times like this. “Whoops.”

“Aah, Steven. You’re so sweet.” Wallace cupped Steven’s face with his hands, which slid down to his neck and then began to unbutton his shirt. “I should show how grateful I am…”

“Oh?” Steven pretended to act clueless, even if it was incredibly obvious where this was going. “And how will you do that?”

“Hmm...I don’t know,” Wallace smirked, giving off a look that made it clear he knew exactly what he was planning. He spread out Steven’s shirt open after he took off the last button, and leaned in for a kiss on the chest.

“Ah…” Steven felt a tongue swirling across a nipple. “Wallace...mmm…”

Wallace trailed his mouth down lower, kissing and flickering his tongue all over, until he was halted by the trousers that were still in the way. He wasted no time in taking them off, but he was slow and teasing when it came to his underwear. Very slowly, Steven felt the fabric brushing through his legs, until they fell to the ground, and Wallace resumed in his task by kissing Steven’s thighs. He shuddered and spread his legs out, knowing that was what Wallace would have asked for.

Wallace put two fingers in his own mouth, a sight Steven couldn’t help but find incredibly hot already. When Wallace was done lubricating his fingers, he leaned his head down and slowly inserted one finger into Steven. He was already sensitive to even just one finger, and Steven couldn’t help but moan.

“Lovely…” Wallace hummed and then wrapped his glossy lips around Steven’s clit, licking and then sucking around it.

“Aaah…!” Steven was never able to get used to this feeling - the sensation of Wallace’s warm, wet mouth between his legs was a feeling like no other, and the fact that he was already being fingered only heightened his sensitivity. “Wallace...aah...yes…”

Steven initially closed his eyes and put his face to the side, but then he realized how much he wanted to see Wallace’s face, so his eyes turned their attention onto him. Wallace’s face was blushing, and his thick eyelashes were in the way of his eyes. He truly was the most beautiful man he had known, and seeing him go down on him like this only made it even moreso - not that Wallace needed anybody in his mouth to look beautiful.

He placed one hand on Wallace’s head, clenching his fingers on Wallace’s green strands of hair and encouraging him to give him more. “Faster...please…” Steven began to thrust his hip upwards, impatient for more, wanting to let himself be overloaded. He could already feel himself get wet all over Wallace’s finger, and by now he had become fully erect inside his mouth.

Wallace complied, even adding a second finger inside, lifting his face up to catch a breath before he resumed in flickering his tongue in rapid motion all over Steven’s clit. Steven felt Wallace’s warm breath condense all over the surface of his wetness, a feeling that turned into a breeze of cool air to contrast how hot he felt inside. He continued to moan, rocking the bed with his thrusts, wanting to throw his head back but resisting the urge just so he could stare at Wallace for a while longer.

“Yes...just like that! Aah! Wallace!” Steven’s breaths became deeper and he felt close - his legs tightened around Wallace’s head, and soon enough Wallace brought him over the edge, making him come all over himself, clear fluid running on him and Wallace’s face.

Finally, Steven let his head rest on the bed, closing his eyes and letting himself catch his breath in his afterglow. He let his legs spread out again, feeling the cool breeze landing on places where he was still wet.

“Wow…” Wallace exhaled and pulled his fingers out, and Steven could hear the sound of the sleek friction between them as he did so. “Steven, you’re so beautiful.” Steven opened his eyes when he said that, and Wallace leaned over on top of him, crawling towards him so that their faces were next to each other. Steven kissed him when he saw the chance, and noticed how wet Wallace’s lips were.

“You are even more beautiful.” Steven put his hands on Wallace’s hips and lowered them to his trousers, figuring that it should be his turn to give Wallace some pleasure. He rolled them over so that Wallace was now on his back, and Steven was on top of him. He took his own shirt off now that he had the space to do so, and unzipped Wallace’s new shirt in one go. He planned to keep it on though, since Wallace might as well enjoy wearing something so luxurious and feel beautiful without having to be in a beauty contest - for now, anyway.

Wallace didn’t wait for Steven to take his trousers and underwear off, instead opting to pull them down and kick them off by himself. It seemed like Wallace was also impatient for some action.

“So, Steven...if a cute man named Wallace did come over to your office to ask for a job, what would you do to him?”

“Well…” Steven smiled, looking down at Wallace’s erection. “I’d give him one. And maybe another…” He placed his head near Wallace’s length, starting to stroke it with one hand. “Only if he was you, of course.”

“Mmm…sounds very dodgy.” Wallace joked, but the look in eyes made it clear that his mind was focussed completely on Steven’s actions.

Steven kissed the tip of Wallace’s cock and flickered his tongue lightly against it, while still stroking the rest of his length. He wanted to tease Wallace as much as possible, seeing how much noise he’d make just from these light sensations. He certainly delivered, as soft hums became frustrated moans that pleaded for Steven to do more and go faster.

He had other ideas though, hoping that he’d be able to finish off Wallace in other ways. “Say...are you up for any penetration tonight?”

Wallace’s eyes widened, and immediately he nodded. “Y-yes...that’d be so hot if you could fuck me…”

Steven was glad Wallace was up for it, so he leaned over the cupboard where he kept a couple of quick bed-time tools, the first drawer actually containing rocks - a bit embarrassed, Steven closed it and went further down where he found what he was looking for. He took out a tub of lube and a strap-on that was double ended. It wasn’t the first time they had used this, although it was something they still weren’t used to.

“Mm…” Wallace moaned just at the sight of Steven holding these items. He looked so beautiful like this, and Steven realized how lucky he was that he and Wallace had a relationship like this. He couldn’t understand how anyone could make Wallace feel so unwanted - although there was only so much his beauty could do when it came to contests that judged his Pokemon and not really the trainer, or other odd jobs that Wallace kept applying for.

Bringing his mind back to the moment, Steven let his end of the strap-on inside himself, which went in effortlessly as he was already so wet from the previous session. Wallace watched intensely and was clearly made aroused by the sight. Steven smiled and clipped the rest of the strap-on around himself, and then squeezed out a handful of lube to rub over Wallace’s receiving end of the dildo.

“You ready for this, Wallace?”

“I’m trying to not touch myself even though I’m so turned on by just watching you.” Wallace nodded, his face looking desperate. “Please, Steven…”

That was all he needed to hear. Steven held onto Wallace’s legs as he slowly entered him, listening to the high-pitched gasps that Wallace let out, while also feeling the strap-on push against himself. At first he took it slowly, allowing Wallace to adjust to the sensation, but once the lube had spread around, he picked up the paste, with every thrust pushing the dildo against himself.

“Steven...that’s so...aaah!” Wallace clung onto the bedsheets underneath him, turning his head to one side to bury one half of his face against the pillows, while the exposed half was glowing in bright pink. “So good…mhm…”

“Yeah? You like that?” Steven let Wallace’s legs wrap up around his shoulders, while holding him below on the hips to give himself something to pull towards him while he continued his rhythm towards Wallace. Even though they were both being penetrated, they must have felt very different sensations from this - though it was clear they both enjoyed it a lot.

Wallace started stroking himself, unable to contain himself. “Aaah...Steven! Keep going...please...aah!”

“Wallace…” Steven went faster, starting to feel a little bit of pain from how rough he was going - but it was a good kind, one that only meant he was being overloaded yet again, and soon he might even come again if he kept this up.

The sounds that Wallace made were far louder than the moans Steven let out, so much that it echoed across the entire room. Wallace’s hand held out for Steven’s, indicating that he wanted them to hold each other when he was about to hit his orgasm. Steven gently held back, in contrast to Wallace’s firm grip. Wallace continued stroking himself up at a fast pace, his face in complete bliss even though he hadn’t finished yet.

“Mmm...Steven…aaaah!” Wallace’s hand tightened even more, and he continued to scream out Steven’s name as he hit his climax, white liquid gushing out of him and landing on his chest. Steven continued to thrust into Wallace as he himself was holding back, wanting to sync with Wallace - only a few more hard thrusts before he hit his peak, feeling so different but equally as intense as the previous one. Wallace didn’t seem to mind at all, still making noises through his extended orgasm as every thrust Steven took into him, more fluid came out.

After they were done catching their breaths, Steven eventually pulled out, and then took off the strap-on around him, noticing how slippery both ends had become from their activities. Putting it aside, Steven lay his head on Wallace’s abdomen, his cheek touching where some residue of Wallace’s orgasm remained.

Steven felt a hand on his head, petting and stroking his hair. Wallace hummed and sighed happily. Steven smiled, doing the same.

~

The evening was still young, so they didn’t go straight to sleep - Steven had just come back from making some tea, while Wallace remained in bed, seeming to snoop through Steven’s drawers. Steven felt a bit embarrassed again when Wallace found that the top cabinet had all his rocks and stones in there, though it was no secret that he was a bit of a rock maniac.

Steven placed the cup of warm tea on the drawer, and Wallace shifted so that Steven could sit near it. He was still wearing Steven’s gift, while Steven had changed to some nighties to settle for the evening. Of course, they had stone decorations all around him.

“Say, Steven…” Wallace said, initiating the conversation. “Do you really think I’ve got what it takes to go into beauty contests, or should I just forget about it and focus on training at the gym?”

“Huh?” Steven didn’t understand why Wallace would suddenly contemplate on giving up on something he had worked so hard for. “Why would you say that? I think you have everything it takes to be a beauty contest master. You have all the qualities - you take care of your Pokemon, you’re lovely, you’re beautiful…”

“Of course you’d say that,” Wallace giggled, obviously flattered by his words. “But I mean...what if I don’t manage to make a living while I’m still young?! What if by the time we’re rich, I get old and nobody wants me...I mean, will you still want me?”

“Wallace, what are you on about?” Steven hugged the other man and kissed him in the cheek. “I don’t care about that. I’ll always think you are the most beautiful thing to exist. And that’s coming from someone who has seen a bunch of stones in his lifetime.” He kissed again, rocking himself and Wallace back and forth. “I’m really sorry you feel this way. But Wallace, you remember the tale of Milotic, don’t you?” It was a story that was told to them as children, a story of how a once-ugly fish was unwanted and overlooked before one day it turned into a beautiful creature that everyone couldn’t help but admire.

“Oh yeah.” Wallace sounded amused and let out a chuckle. “But come on, what are the chances of me finding a poor Feebas and somehow figuring out the magic of evolving it?”

“You never know. I’ll even help you fish for one if you like,” Steven said half-seriously, hoping at least the gesture would help Wallace feel better. “Well...my point is, your time will soon come. I can already see you as a great gym leader who will go on to do amazing things and later become the biggest contest master. Not that I care what titles you hold - you’ll always be a dear friend of mine.”

“Thank you, Steven...” Wallace leaned his head on Steven’s shoulder. “So, how about you? How are things looking with you and your extra work?”

“It’s all right, I’m making some extra money here and there. It’s really a bit of a shock to try and be independent from Devon’s money.” Steven tried not to make it sound like too much of a struggle - and it wasn’t really, just that he had to actually start thinking about putting his heart into work as opposed to thoughtlessly spending his father’s money.

“Maybe you should try become the champion. That would give you good money, don’t you think?”

“Are you kidding me?” Steven laughed, though he wasn’t sure if Wallace was being serious or not. “Do you think I have what it takes?”

“Yeah! You’re already a really good trainer, Steven. And think about it - if you become champion, everyone will want to buy your products and it’ll be good business for Devon!” Wallace really was serious - the excitement on his voice was radiating.

“Are you sure you don’t want to be the one to become a champion?” Steven hit back cheekily, rubbing his hand on Wallace’s back. “Well...you know, I’ll think about it. I’ll work something out for us though, so don’t worry. I promise it’ll be ok. I’d sell all my nuggets for you if I had to.”

Wallace laughed, and held on tightly to Steven. “You really are a sweetheart. I’m so glad we are friends.”


End file.
